The Assistant
by MsTria
Summary: A piece of the life of Jillay One Two Eight, Visser Three's VERY personal assistant... My first fic ever, and the beginning of Heart Of Ice.


The Assistant 

My name is Jillay One-Two-Eight.

Here on the Earth –the planet we Yeerks are currently invasing- I'm known by the name Jill. I live in a body of female Andalite. That has brought me many benefits.

Really many.

You see, in the whole universe there is just one other Yeerk who has an Andalite body. This Yeerk, the third of our 47 warlords, leads our Earth conquest. You surely know his name: Visser Three.

I feel for him something totally strange for most Yeerks. This feeling is called love. Sometimes I dare to wish that Visser Three loved me too, but… no. He's not able to feel love. For anyone.

However, this doesn't mean that I wasn't more or less important to him.

Officially I am Visser Three's personal assistant. But it's known by each and every Yeerk in this part of the galaxy, that it means much more personal than anyone else of the Visser's servants. Simply put, when the Visser took me, an Andalite-Controller girl, serving himself he knew well Andalites really can enjoy things like mating. You know, it doesn't bring joy to us Yeerks –it equals us death.

I was walking by a corridor to the docking station of the Mother Ship. I had just got the contraception injection, which I must take once in Earth's month. Otherwise there could appear baby Andalites running around, and Visser Three would surely freak out then. All of the Controllers I passed stepped out of my way, probably just because of my status. As the Visser's intimate I have a lot of authority among the Yeerks here. The Controllers I saw also seemed to glance nervously my Andalite tail. With it I could make anyone who comes to blurt out something to me a head shorter.

Andalites also have sharp hear sense, so as I walked by I heard some Controllers muttering something like: "Oh look, there goes the Visser's very own personal entertainer" and "What does that upstart think she is?" But they all went silent as I looked at them furiously. Yes, I'm dangerous to get upset, although my threshold for getting mad is higher than my dear Visser's.

Soon I almost bumped into a Human-Controller who had dashed out from a side corridor. I had seen him on the Mother Ship before and remembered his name was lieutenant Korin One-One-Nine. Now he looked me in my main eyes and gasped: "Jill! There's a message sent from the Earth –the fight with the Andalite bandits didn't end well. One of the Andalites had morphed into a dangerous Earth animal, a grizzly bear, and hurt the Visser with her claws."

My hearts nearly stopped. (Is he all right?)

"Yes, he survived with morphing, but you can believe he rages about. You see, those damned Andalites manage to spoil a project again. Many of us got rid of their heads…"

(Well, you know the Visser's temper), I said more softly I had meant to say. I knew that like many other Yeerks lieutenant Korin wondered how I could be so attached to our leader.

Then I saw by the window a pitch black ship coming closer the docking station –the Blade Ship of Visser Three. An excited vibe went through my body when I thought what there would be for me there. The look of my main eyes met Korin's look, and we walked together to the gates of the docking station.

The Blade Ship was stopped. Its door opened and a Human-Controller stepped out. He looked very happy for getting out of the ship. The Human-Controller glanced around, then said with a loud voice: "Jillay One-Two-Eight, go to the Blade Ship now. It's the Visser's order."

Some of the Controllers at the docking station poked eachother to the rib and laughed knowingly. Lieutenant Korin looked at me like he had felt sorry for me, but I lifted my head and walked towards the open door of the Blade Ship. The Controllers stepped out of my way forming a lane, and some of them whispered again something about me, the Visser and the things the Visser would do to me. And again one snappish look from me was enough to make them shut up. Two Hork-Bajir-Controllers waited me in the halfway and walked with me to the Blade Ship. Before the door closed behind me, I saw the first out-stepped Human-Controller rushing away, clearly going as far as possible, and heard another Human-Controller saying: "Man, Jill's going to get a hard ride in the hands of the Visser."

The Blade Ship is almost as black inside as outside. There were all kinds of Controllers guarding around, looking highly nervous, and _he_ was standing on the end of the corridor. He. Visser Three. Our leader. The object of my love and lust. He looked at me with his icy look and ordered: (Jill, follow me. And you others, start the motors and drive the ship back to the orbit. So long I am in my room with Jill, do not disturb me, no matter what happens. All clear?)

"Yes, Visser", everybody said. I walked after the Visser into the room at left.

The Visser's own room is, if possible, even blacker than the else of the Blade Ship. There's a red light glowing there and skins of the Andalites the Visser has killed hanging on the walls. In a corner there were a black scarf and a long chain lying on the floor. The Visser walked behind me, locked the door and stared at me at least as lustfully as I did at him. I felt my breath and pulse going faster.

(Well then, Jill), Visser Three said. (I have had a hard day and I want to relax now. So: give me some massage.)

I stepped closer to him, put my hands on his shoulders and began to massage his tight muscles with regular rhytm. From the shoulders I went over down his back to the front legs. I saw the Visser was keeping his main eyes nearly closed –he enjoyed what I did.

I stroked Visser Three's hair and continued massaging, now from his back thighs. All Andalite bodies are strong and muscular, but the Visser's body is nothing but bones, skin and muscles. I whispered to the Visser praising words about his appearance while I massaged him.

Suddenly, without any warning, I slid my hand between the Visser's back legs. His eyes opened wide. I kneeled down and began to touch his privates with two hands. The Visser moaned in pleasure. (Oh, this is what I call massage, ah!) That excited also me and I fondled the Visser even more powerfully while I morphed into a human. But I stopped focusing when I got the mouth. Then I set my head between the Visser's back legs and sucked.

Visser Three seemed to like it even more than just caressing. His thought-speak voice was now nothing but moaning, panting and random cries. However, he soon told me to stop and get up. I was confused, but I obeyed and demorphed. The Visser looked at me greedy to my main eyes. (You are wonderful, Jill), he whispered hoarsely.

The Visser picked up the chain and the scarf and and chained my hands to the wall. I shook in excitement when he stroke my top body. His touch… it was hard and all-wanting, but still some strange way tender. It felt so good that I closed all of my eyes when the Visser caressed me.

When I opened my top eyes, I realized that Visser Three had walked behind me. I knew what he wanted and I wanted just the same. I turned my tail to other side and spreaded my legs to welcome the Visser. He stepped closer my rear, pushed my back legs more open with his front legs and slid his hands on my down body –and leaped onto my back. I screamed in that bittersweet pain.

Visser Three threw his arms around my top body and began to screw me with all his strength. I felt his stress releasing through that way. But it wasn't enough for the Visser. In his crazy excitement he put his tail blade on my front thigh and pushed until blood gushed out. My moan filled with enjoyment was cut off with a pure cry. Visser Three started to hit me lightly with his tail. My blood was running on both my front and back legs. Still I wasn't in pain, not at least in really painful. It was pleasure-mixed pain, or maybe even pain-mixed pleasure.

When the Visser squalled on me, I knew he was reached the top of enjoyment. And when he threw the scarf around my neck and pulled its ends to opposite ways as if he had decided to strangle me, I got to the same condition. That incredible feeling of pleasure made us scream together. It felt like there wasn't anyone else in the whole universe but the two of us. Jillay One-Two-Eight and Visser Three.

The Visser went down from my back and freed my hands from chains. I hugged him. His hard male Andalite body was hot and sweaty.

(Oh Visser…) I whispered although I had nothing to say. I was so tired and happy and just wanted to be close to my own Visser.

(Jill), he answered with a relaxed thought-speak voice. (In this kind of moments you are really happy that you are not the only in your species.)

I squeezed Visser Three against my breast and totally agreed with him.


End file.
